TheTrials
TheTrials TheTrials was created for those people who want to be a part of The Empire. After succeeding several tasks they are able to choose which subfactions they wish to join, these factions consists of: TheWall, TheKnights, TheMiners, TheAcademy, TheBushido or TheEmpire (it is quite rare to join immediately after being accepted by TheTrials). It is also possible to stay in The Trials and lead other recruits. This may give you a bigger chance to prove your leadership and get transferred to TheElders into our senate faction. You get quizzed and trained each day to survive and gather on your own and to learn house building skills. You need to be highly skilled to move on into The Empire, so if you wish to apply, prepare yourself for the training drills. This faction is hosted by: **Huenison1, *Mav975 and Nal0497 (pictures coming soon) The Training/drills It all begins with meeting with a current officer or the current admin of TheTrials who just invited you. They will give you the tasks you are required to do for training. They will support and help you, but the more you ask for help the longer it takes to be in TheEmpire. You are also required to study the things that are possible on the map, for instance: vampires and premiumship. it'll have vampire and Pvp questions be ready for a pop quiz! Your also trained to build houses. You will first start with basic cottages, then get on to luxury. Build a mansion if you want to, we don't care - Just as long as it soesn't take up more than 1 plot. Next there's 2 bases nearby. You must try to get through them without being caught, be careful though - There are redstone traps everwhere! Then there's melee and archery training, to prepare for battle against enemy factions. After training for weeks(minecraft weeks) you're ready to be sent into TheEmpire after inspection of a officer or admin from The Empire. Recruitment We take recruitment very seriously. If a new recruit does not make it through TheTrials, they will not move on and be sent away by being kicked. We do not like to kick people and the act itself is very rare, however, the faction is called '''TheTrials '''for a reason. TheEmpire We are the trainers for TheEmpire so how you behave and how you do certain things determine will if you will be a knight, villager, gardener, blacksmith or a potential Leader. If your Pvp skills are great and you are good with fighting against vampires and factions you will be assigned as a soldier. If your building skills have a "designer's eye" you will be placed as a villager your job will be to help around the cities and villages. If you enjoy gardening and you have a "green thumb" you will be a gardener/harvester to supply food to the members of TheEmpire. If you always had luck finding ores and other supplies you'll be assigned to blacksmith, you'll be paid to support TheKnights and give armour and protections to others who may be in danger(ex:someone is on the bounty and is being hunted) so they will have good protection. To be a officer you need to work hard and be good in every subject so they know you'll have the skills to pass on to more recruits. Category:Factions Category:History Category: TheEmpire